


Дорогому Гусону - с горячим товарищеским приветом

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Драмеди
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: На заявку товарища Li the Rainmaker: "Чхве/Гюнтхэ + Сусон (нюансы - на усмотрение автора, просто что-нибудь про троицу из романа)"





	

 

  
_...на третьем году старшей школы Гусон с сестрой поселился в одной из комнат квартиры, доставшейся Гюнтхэ от отца. Двое мужчин и ребенок – такая странная совместная жизнь; это продолжалось, пока Гусона не отчислили._

_Осиротевший Гусон бросил вуз, устроил сестру в элитную школу и исчез, никому не сообщив, куда. Он записался в военную разведку._

_...получив приличную сумму денег, Гусон использовал все на благо сестры. С тех пор прошло пять лет. Пусть встретиться им и не удавалось, время от времени приходили письма, и в них Сусон много рассказывала об Академии Кымсон. Прилагавшийся к письмам табель был безупречен_.

**“Мугунхва”**

  
  
  
Привет, Старший Братик Гусон!!!  
Как Вы поживаете?!  
Я надеюсь, Вы не очинь волновались что я так долго не писала вам. Дело в том, что у меня были серьёзные сложности с Арифметикой, к моему глубокому сожалению, вылившиеся в «хорошо» в полугодии. Наша уважаемая преподавательница товарищ Пак не разрешила послать Вам письмо. Она говорит что, защитники нашей Родины должны быть уверены, что мы здесь идеально исполняем свой долг пока вы бьётесь на рубежах.  
Старший Братик Гусон, я уверена, что Вы просто прекрасно бьётесь на рубежах! И убили уже много-много японцев! Надеюсь, вас хорошо кормят. Дают ли вам шоколад? Нам дают по субботам. Я накопила вам полторы плитки, но преподавательница Пак сказала, что снабжение корейских боевых групп зарубежом– гордость нашей страны. И мы их съели с Сонмин. Сонмин моя лучшая подруга. Она передаёт Вам жаркий товарищеский привет.  
Пользуюсь случаем сообщить Вам, что не так давно все мы имели несказанное удовольствие поприветствовать в стенах Академии Кымсон Вашего друга Гюнтхе. Годы разлуки его не изменили, хотя он вообще-то стал здорово на себя не похож, но так положено писать. Потом мы имели несказанное удовольствие угощать его чаем, а он имел несказанное удовольствие угощать нас пирожками-хотток, хотя я боялась, что они с каким-нибудь киросином, но они были нормальные. С рынка и с сентетической корицей, и всем хватило. Мы спели ему «Песню о труде рыбаков» и рассказали о нашем совместном быте. Потом воспитательница Дзо взяла третий пирожок и отошла в сторону, и сказала, чтоб девочки поиграли в настольные хоккей, и сказала, что мы можем иметь несказанное удовольствие поговорить наедине, но вообще-то оно было не очень несказанное. Гюнтхе всё время смеялся и от него очень пахло пивом тэндоган, как раньше. Оказывается, он не знал, что вы бьётесь на рубежах, и очень удивился, когда я сказала. Он всё это время вас искал все, 5 лет, и даже писал в Верховное народное собрание. Он спросил не обиделись ли Вы на него, Вы ведь так быстро уехали и ничего не сказали. Я не знаю, но сказала, что корейские боевые группы зарубежом выполняют очень важные задачи, это все знают, так что он, по-моему, должен гордиться знакомством с Вами. По-моему, правильно.  
Он спросил, как я думаю, похож ли он теперь на солнце, а я сказала, что, по-моему, нет, потому что он теперь причёсывается. Я хотела выразить надежду, что, может быть, он также не вскакивает в шесть часов утра чтобы, бежать на работу, и не бегает по дому в трусах, распевая неразрешенные английские песни, и не будет всех в квартире, но не стала. По-моему, он и так расстроился, я не поняла, почему, но на всякий случай сказала, что Вы скоро закончите там с японцами, вернётесь назад и сравните его ещё с каким-нибудь природным или климатическим явлением. Я бы сама с чем-нибудь его сравнила, но не умею. Старший Братик Гусон, сказала ли я всё правильно? Потому что Гюнтхе захотел меня обнять, но тут воспитательница Дзо перестала читать журнал и сказала, что это не разрешается. Воспитательница Дзо тоже передаёт Вам горячий товарищеский привет. Гюнтхе в ответ на её словаопять начал смеяться и сказал, что таскал меня на руках, когда мне было шестть, а когда мне было три, ещё и купал, даже едва не сварил, потому что как раз отключили холодную воду, и после этого нам с ним нечего терять. Мне стало очень стыдно, а воспитательница Дзо сказала, что не стоит напоминать женщине о таких эпизодах из её прошлого. А все девчонки ужасно хихикали. Плевали они на этот настольный хоккей, Старший Братик Гусон.  
Чтобы сменить тему, как учили нас на этикете, я спросила его, проживает ли он всё ещё в своей старой квартире. Он сказал, чтобы я всегда говорила «в нашей квартире», и опять засмеялся, но лицо у него стало такое, как в трусах в шесть утра. Раньше он не был таким смешливым, да, Старший Братик Гусон?  
На прощание Гюнтхе ко мне наклонился, будто хотел поцеловать, я надеюсь, что от меня не очень пахло капустой. Не так, как от него – пивом тэндоган. Он ещё спросил, хорошо ли я знаю биографию товарища Ким Гён Хи, но мы её ещё не проходили. Это, тоже было стыдно. Потом мы спели про трамваи, которые летят на юг, и стадо собак с колокольчиками. Мне показалось, что Гюнтхе очень понравилось. Во всяком случае, он даже прослезился, особенно когда про колокольчики. А потом, когда вопитаткльница Дзо сказала «время», онснова быстро наклонился и сказал, что всё очень скоро изменится совсем, и мы будем вместе.  
По-моему, он тоже передаёт Вам горячий товарищеский привет.  
Я тоже надеюсь, что всё тоже изменится, и мы опять будем проживать все вместе, а если Вы обиделись на Гюнтхе, то пусть спит теперь в моей комнате, а не в Вашей. Я теперь могу спать, даже если кто-то вскакивает в шесть утра! Сонмин всегда вскакивает, но я просто заворачиваюсь в одеяло и не обижаюсь. И я буду готовить завтрак, я умею варить суп из капусты и делать сладкие тток, и не буду пищать, когда отключают воду или Вы сидите за машиной доутра.  
Вообще я расту послушной, образованной, хотя и не самой привлекательной женщиной. Самая привлекательная женщина в нашем классе Ун Ха, а вторая по привлекательности Юн. Она вечно завышает на «летучие мыши просыпаются» и «Четырёх сезонах в Пхеньяне», и ещё она немного довольно толстая, но волосы у неё ниже лопаток, а светятся как кошачий мех под лампой. У меня, может быть, уже тоже были бы такие, если бы Вы меня не подстригли садовыми ножницами, потому что у меня были вошки.  
Здесь ни у кого нет вошек, не волнуйтесь, и кормят очень хорошо.  
Прилагаю табель за второе полугодие.  
Бейте жёлтых зверей!  
  
С горячим товарищеским приветом,  
Чхве Сусон.

**Author's Note:**

> Хотток - корейские пирожки с корицей.  
> Песня про трамваи и собак - www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGvOiLkhv2c (берегите мозг!) Это очень неточный перевод, но и у нас - альтернативная история)


End file.
